


No love

by WinkJustWink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Violence and Blood, just a pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkJustWink/pseuds/WinkJustWink
Summary: 这是个地狱，而他们罪有应得。





	No love

**Author's Note:**

> 因为被lof屏蔽太多次了不得已才发到这边，希望能够搞定  
> 铛铛视角，短，很不好吃的肉

擦去脸上之前溅上的血，Philip抬起头，与站在一旁岩石上的黑鸦的视线相遇，他知道恶灵正通过那双眼睛看着他。

正如那些人类害怕着他一样，他也畏惧着那个控制他一举一动的存在。

刚结束不久的杀戮使杀手疲惫不堪，他没能把那些人类全部献祭 ，跑了一个— —还是两个来着？恶灵对此很不满意。但无所谓了，下一轮的捕猎不久便会再次开始，无论是死者还是生者，他们，他们会再次回到这片恐惧之地，希望被吞噬之地。

他已经对此麻木了，在完成了任务后Philip唯一想做的事就是放下手中的武器找个没人的地方坐一坐，没什么好想的。

就像恶灵最初告诉他的，这是他应得的惩罚。所以哪怕是片刻的安宁对于他来说都是宝贵的。

...Evan?听见缓慢的脚步声，他转过头，却正对上一双闪烁着血色光芒的眼睛。

但事情并不总是能如愿以偿。  
——————————————————  
放开我...

这本不应该发生，简直比恶灵会放了他们一样荒谬 。

但这确实发生了，Philip感觉自己就像被困在捕兽夹中挣扎的鲜血淋漓却依然无法挣脱的猎物一般。

而猎人已经得到了他的猎物。竭力压制住因疼痛和恐慌而造成的颤抖着的喘息。在月光下黑色的血顺着对方面具上的利齿滴在绷紧的手臂上，他看的很清楚。

没必要知道。

而对方拒绝回答他。

Philip不知道恶灵是否默许这种事情的发生，但一切已经滑向一种无法控制又甚至是十分古怪的情况— — —   
当缠绕在下身的绷带被扯断时他甚至没来得及回过神把对方的手推开。

别动。那绝对不是什么善意的提醒，Evan的手紧抓着他光裸的胯部，粗糙不平的指甲深深地扣入，那并不是很疼。你比我想象的还难解决...

放开...！在被猝不及防地推了一把后，Philip向后摔倒在了地上，一旁堆积着的废铁划伤了手臂一侧，鲜血混杂着白垩粉滴入污秽的泥土。仰头看向前方，对方正歪着头注视着他。

只是那眼中的血色似乎变得愈发浓重。

进入的瞬间没有丝毫犹豫，撕裂的疼痛和强烈的不适感从下体蔓延而上，正踢踹着的双腿立刻僵住。他想尖叫，但取而代之的是几近窒息的费力喘息，脑中汹涌的恐慌牵制住了他的一切行动。

这太...荒唐了。为什么。

但随后来自上位者的猛烈的抽插几乎将他的所有思维都撞到了脑外。Evan的一只手正钳制着他双手的手腕并举过头顶压在地上，Philip甚至能听见自己关节间的摩擦声，也许他的腿已经骨折了。没有恶灵在狩猎时的“帮助‘,他本就不多的精力已经消耗的差不多了。

而猎人也终于是能将他精疲力竭的猎物收入囊中了。

随着一次次进入而不停颤抖着的腿下意识地收拢，而依旧绷紧的身体引来的是对方恼怒的低吼和下身更加剧烈的撕裂感，也许有那么一丝快感，但也。被掀开的斗篷挡住了视线，他下意识想将手臂从对方的桎梏中挣脱出来，即使他自己也清楚那是不可能的。带着老茧的手划过满是伤疤的胸膛，那里曾经缠绕着厚厚的绷带，给它的所属者提供最后一点隐私感。

突如其来的快感撕去了最后的那层伪装，先前压抑的低喘转为略粘腻的呻吟声，而Evan这时已经放开了那只桎梏住对方的手，因为他明白，已经不需要了。

面具挡住了那个如惊鸦掠过般的笑。

月光注定穿不透庄园的层层黑雾，而黑雾后的罪恶也自然不为外人所知。本抗拒着的双手此时已经自然地环绕上了那个将自己至于如此境地的人，臣服于自己的欲望，在他的身下呻吟，高潮。

暴力与性并不冲突，如果要说什么东西能够暂时麻痹人的理智，那它们是再好不过的选择了。

哪怕在为恶灵进行了一次又一次的杀戮，Philip依旧心存侥幸，他认为自己不是疯子，也不是什么杀人魔。

可谎言无论经过多少次自我安慰般的包装，它依旧是谎言。这点在他无视了Azarov所犯下的罪行便已无法更改。

疼痛最终变得与快感之间模糊的无法分辨，他呻吟着，喘息着，最终尖叫着高潮了。在模糊的视线中，他似乎看见Evan身后腾起了团团黑雾。

我们是一群罪人，无法饶恕的罪人。

— Fin —


End file.
